


我的妹妹

by bbbjt



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: 清水文





	我的妹妹

-王嘉怡警告 幼年警告  
-牵绊客串 私设比嘉怡大

今天老师布置了一篇作文，要写自己的家人，段宜恩坐在书桌前咬着笔头沉思了一会儿，在作文本上认认真真写下了几个字——我的妹妹。

嗯...我叫段宜恩，今年12岁了。我有个妹妹，叫王嘉怡，她比我小一岁。她的名字很好听吧？她长得也超级可爱呢！她的眼睛又大又亮，里面像藏着星星一样。每天我都会和妹妹一起坐在镜子前，看妈妈给给妹妹扎头发，妹妹每次对会对镜子里的我挤眉弄眼逗我笑，可爱极了。  
不过，嘉怡不是我的亲妹妹哦。听妈妈说嘉怡是她关系特别特别好的一个阿姨家的女儿，因为那个阿姨要出国一段时间，所以就把嘉怡带到我们家咯。不过这都不要紧，嘉怡妹妹这么可爱，我们全家人都很喜欢她呢！  
我和嘉怡念的是一所学校，但是她年级比我低放学比我早(很羡慕呢），所以每天傍晚都会在我们班门口等我放学一起回家。我的好朋友们也很喜欢她，经常会笑着摸摸妹妹的头夸她可爱，但是每次都会被我阻止！哼，这是我的妹妹！  
这个时候呢bambam每次都会和有谦一起打打闹闹地从教室里出来故意撞我一下让我靠到妹妹身上，然后嘻嘻哈哈地说着：“段宜恩喜欢王嘉怡！” 我想冲上去揍他们却被妹妹拽住了衣角，妹妹说算啦哥哥，我们该回家啦。  
既然妹妹都这么说了，那就算了吧！饶他们一回！

回家路上我给妹妹买了草莓味的冰淇凌，妹妹一边嘬着冰淇淋一边抬头望着我。  
“其实bambam哥哥和有谦哥哥没有说错，哥哥喜欢嘉怡的对吧？”  
“当然啦，哥哥最喜欢你了！”我握住嘉怡的小手骄傲地拍了拍胸脯。  
“嘉怡也喜欢哥哥啦。”妹妹的大眼睛笑弯成了一座桥，真可爱呀。

哦对了，我的妹妹有一点怕黑。  
妈妈给她单独整理了一个房间出来给她当卧室，但是每天晚上她总会悄悄地抱着枕头来我房间说她怕黑，不敢一个人睡，要和我一起睡。  
我当然不会拒绝她咯，怕黑不是妹妹的错，是月亮的错！都怪月亮不能把晚上照得亮一点，害得我妹妹害怕！  
妹妹睡觉的样子很可爱，躲在被子里小小的一只，有的时候还撒娇要我抱着她睡，这样就不怕黑了。我当然不忍心拒绝妹妹，但是每天早上妈妈来叫我们起床的时候总会告诉我们这样不好。   
我也不知道为什么，每次悄悄去问妈妈的时候妈妈总会摸着我的头说长大以后你们就知道了。  
那么什么时候才算长大呢？长大以后就可以一直抱着妹妹睡了吗？  
虽然这些问题我很想知道，但我没有继续问妈妈，因为妹妹来找我玩啦。  
这就是我的妹妹，王嘉怡。


End file.
